Mario Mori
is the maternal uncle of Yamato Kazakiri; the younger brother of his late mother, Wakako Kazakiri. He owns a workshop named Atelier Mori, where he and Yamato live together, in the woods where he makes sculptures of animals, and sometimes can be seen cosplaying as different animals to seek inspiration for his works. Mario is the person Yamato admired the most and his vast knowledge of animals is what inspired his nephew to become a zoologist. After learning that Yamato and his friends are the Zyuohgers, Mario emulates them to the point of making his own costume to become . Character History When an injured Yamato was brought home, his friends explaining that he was trying to treat a feral animal, Mario recounted one time when Yamato was kicked by a runaway horse he was trying to catch, noting that he has always been stubborn. Mario spent Christmas overseas, missing the Zyuohgers giving him a sweater as a gift. Before he left, however, Mario witnessed Yamato and his freinds fighting Azald's latest Deathgaliens, first as their true selves (zyumans included) and then as Zyuohgers. Mario used his time overseas to make his own Zyuohger costume and helmet, dubbing himself Zyuoh human. When he returned to Japan and Yamato explained why him ifhgitng would be either a bad idea or impossible, Mario decided instead to work on ensuring that his zyuman guests were given all the comfort they deserved while living with him. True to his word, Mario worked with the Zyumans in making dishes that suited their Zyuman appetites, such as Jungle rice with Tusk. Later, having gone out shopping, Mario returned home where he met Larry, a gorilla Zyuman. Introducing himself as Zyuoh Human, Mario offered a bunch of bananas to Larry, who graciously accepted. Mario later thanked Amu into pushing Yamato to reconnect with his father, beleiving it to be long overdue. When the Zyuohgers confronted Genis, Mario was shown at the kitchen table praying for their success. Upon the merging of Earth and Zyuland, three zyumans apparated right inside Mario's house. Although there was initial panic, Mario soon succeeded in befriending them as they appreciated some of the animal artwork that Mario had made and kept on display. Personality An eccentric individual, Mario often wears costumes and impersonates the animal he is about to sculpt to channel creative inspiration for his art, much to the embarrassment of his nephew Yamato at times. Family *Yamato Kazakiri - Nephew *Wakako Kazakiri - Older sister *Kageyuki Kazakiri - Brother-in-law Zyuoh Human *''to be added'' Appearances: Episode 44, Zyuohger Returns Behind the scenes Portrayal Mario Mori is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Goro Unno, a suit actor who served as the Pink of a pastiche Sentai Team in the film Unsung Hero (2014). Mario's "transformation" into the pink-colored Zyuoh Human is an in-joke reference to this. Notes *The name "Mario" could be a shout out to 's , especially given the cube and pixel motif of Zyuohger. **Coincidentally, Mario eventually meets and makes friends with the gorilla Larry, just as Nintendo's Mario is friends with . *Mori (森) means forest in Japanese **How Mario let four Zyumen live in his place can be reference that many animals live in forest . *Mario being 'Zyuoh Human' is a fitting, during the first episode Yamato proclaimed to the Champion's Symbol that 'humans are animals too'. *Zyuoh Human is likely a reference to Abare Pink from Abarangers. *The helmet of Mario's Zyuoh Human costume has a slight similarity to the helmet of another Tokusatsu Hero Kaiketsu Zubat . Appearances References Category:Sentai Family Members Category:Sentai Ranger Wannabes Category:Sentai Pink